Furniture made for children is usually modeled after adult furniture but constructed on a smaller scale. Thus, in furniture for children, the framing might not be as heavy or as reinforced, or panels may not be as thick as those used in adult furniture. In general, the materials used for children's furniture are not as strong and are therefore, less expensive. Although furniture for children need not have the strength capacity of ordinary furniture, furniture for children does need to be made safe. Also, children's furniture tends to get dragged around, and some type of floor guard is preferable and/or necessary.
In the instant invention, novel connectors, in the form of a pair of molded, plastic shells are used: to fabricate the furniture; to protect floors by limiting the need for nail or screw fasteners; to cap, or shield normally sharp corners; and to provide socket-like receptors for channeled rails and panels, provided as parts of the furniture piece.
The connectors make easier a task that has traditionally intrigued parents, that of assembling their children's furniture. The furniture is inexpensively provided in knocked-down condition, thereby reducing shipping charges. The connectors also accomplish their intended purpose in an inexpensive and novel manner, and increase the attractiveness of the assembled furniture.